mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:The Felt/Archive 1
Request I think it's time Snowman had her own article. We tried to have one article for the entire Midnight Crew and that didn't work; I don't think this will work either. [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 04:59, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure what to think of Snowman, honestly. We have more on Die than we do on Snowman, which would suggest then that we would have to make an article for every member of the Felt, but I'm not sure if that is necessary. The Midnight Crew had their own article for a long time because they were a side off donation funded set of commands that we thought were unlikely going to see the time of day for quite a while. There wasn't much to each of the characters other than "Shadowy and Mysterious". When it came apparent that they were to show up again, we had to make the switch. If Snowman starts becoming more involved than just pissing Spades off and showing up at weird intervals, then go ahead, but right now all we got on her is just that. Kbmr 14:56, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Do any of you guys know why Die would be able to manipulate time? I'm guessing it has to do with their corresponding numbers, and Stitch has "a stitch in time saves nine", but that doesn't explain Die's temporal powers. : If you go to this page, Spades Slick says that he wants to avoid Die, "unless he wants a temporal mess on his hands," thus implying that any confrontation with Die will result in serious time manipulation. Croove55 18:29, January 18, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to know if there was any reason Die would be able to, I already knew that he can, thanks anyways though. : Ooooh. Sorry about that, I misunderstood. Possibly just because 6 is 9 upside-down, and since 9 seems to fix problems, 6 might cause them. Just a guess. Croove55 It seems like they ALL have time manipulative powers, judging by Spades' description of them. "You've still got to watch out for the others, and stay wary of their despicable time shenanigans." It's hard to tell if he's talking about everyone or just Die and Stitch. alexnobody Well, it appears that Doze can slow down his own time. NotAnonymous Hmm, I would have to guess they all have some sort of time manipulation, or at least most of them. Kool Cat 04:24, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Theory Wait a moment... I just thought of something (the time-thing reminded me of it). There are twelve remaining members of The Felt. There are also twelve temporally displaced trolls in Homestuck. Maybe the Felt are the twelve trolls? [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 01:53, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps. If so, i think the colors they type in would correspond with the color of the ball. grimAuxiliatrix would be 6. adiosToreador would be 15, not sure about carcinoGeneticist though. He could be Lord English, if Snowman were left out. Or vice-versa. I'm going for Lord English, as CG seems to be a leader. QuigleyQ 03:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I guess this theory has been put to rest, seeing as Itchy as died, although it may have happened previoulsy to this intermission. Unless both Snowman and Lord English are both included. QuigleyQ 20:05, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Or unless Itchy is AdiosToreador. :D [[User:Marbles!|'Marbles']] 21:29, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Given that the Zodiac theme is absent, it seems hasty to assume that the Felt are responsible. Analogues might be present in the Homestuck timeline acting as such, but just running on what information we have, I don't see enough evidence. They're capable of doing things in relation to time, yeah, but remember -- so are the Future Nomads when they use the instruments in their respective bases. Mawk 11:05, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Aaand now the correlation is more or less debunked, now that we have confirmation of a Cancer-themed child, pictured on one viewscreen in an arrangement of twelve.Mawk 23:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Die and Stitch? If Die can jump timelines to kill people, is it a possibility that Stitch could bring multiple timelines back together? NotAnonymous 03:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me, or does the Die section seem to be in need of cleaning up? Much of it concerns plot details. Also, I don't recall SS ever anything along the lines of "Die tends appear after you kill Felt members". On the latter point, it's pretty well implied. The sentence "Die makes his usual sort of entrance. The nonplussed, vaguely bewildered sort." implies that he's appeared before Spades multiple times before. His nonplussed, vaguely bewlidered expression befits one who has suddenly appeared before the very recent murder of a fellow member, complete with murderer, so it's likely that each time he appeared before Spades, it was immediately after Spades killed a Felt member. BiggerJ 00:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Cleaned up Die's section (forgot to log in, as usual, but whatever,) but left in the conjecture regarding him usually appearing around a murder -- it might not technically be correct, but it's likely enough. Feel free to change it around if you disagree, though. I'm sort of on the fence myself. Mawk 10:58, February 7, 2010 (UTC) : I think how this works is that Die seems to occasionally get tired of other members of The Felt. When this happens, he deals with it his own way by shoving their pin into his voodoo doll, and of course skips to a different time line. Of course, the method of death in the different time line for said Felt member stabbed happens to always be Spades Slick. As such he always appears in front of Spades. Of course, the problem with this personal theory of mine seems to be that he's far too bewildered about the whole scheme of it whenever he does appear in this fashion. Perhaps he's just surprised at how it always seems to work out. The comic that supports this conjecture is the one where 'Die gets tired of Itchy cheatinghttp://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003111.' Also, nevermind me, this is already covered in the article, I'm just not paying enough attention. Wanderer of the Wastes 19:11, February 8, 2010 (UTC) My personal theory is that the feud between the Felt and the Midnight Crew has been long and ongoing, and in this particular scenario Spades is going to kill all of them, which he probably has done before - Because Lord English/Possibly maybe Snowman just recreate time to have them all come back so their Feud is a constant and perpetual battle. Sort of like a GI Joe/Transformers cartoon - Joes and Robots keep dying but they keep coming back or you won't have a cartoon anymore, right? Or, to put in this reference - Crews and Felts keep dying but they keep coming back or you don't have them fighting each other anymore, right? So it's possible that these guys have been all up in each others business for a long time now, and the references the Midnight Crew make it seem as though this is a daily deal to them - To dick around with the Felt and their time shenanigans. So where was I going? Oh, right, the point. The point is that Die habitually shows up bewildered is that probably to him, this is the first time he's seen this particular Felt member dead, whereas to Slick, it's occurred to him multiple, dozens if not hundreds of times. His indifference toward killing the other members (And even killing some of the members multiple times themselves) sort of suggests that this is really just no big deal... Like they have been doing it... A lot. So, the bewildered look Die gives is genuine and yet Spades is kind of used to it at the same time. Just my theory. Kbmr 20:25, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Snowman Of course, just throwing this out there but I don't think I can write it any other way, but it's possible that no one does anything and Slick doesn't want to touch her is not out of fear of destroying the universe, but rather because she's a really badass and I guess in MSPA Land, hot woman. I know I wouldn't. She could stab me in the eye and I wouldn't even care. :on the topic of snowman, I added a pic, as they don't appear in the felt image, nor the group of small photos of all felt members. Kizzy 14:09, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What if Snowman's Homestuck double is the Chess Queen for the Dark kingdom with Lord English being the Glorious Monarch? It makes a kind of bizzare sense. Both the eightball and King are necessary for an immediate game over, though for opposite reasons. And we haven't seen LE yet, so we can't be sure he's a cue ball, at least in appearance. He might be black, just like snowman. On the topic of Snowman's connection to the universe and the relative destruction of the universe when she is lacked, I have a theory on that said connection. Take the '8' and turn it on its side. It now closely resembles the symbol for Infinity, meaning she may well be the living incarnation of said universal force. As such, any attempts at destroying infinity (Snowman) destroys the universe. Of course, it's speculation, but I felt it would be good to toss it in for discussion. Wanderer of the Wastes 19:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Individual Pictures If anybody want to post full body pictures of the felt like the MC page used to have, then it's probably not too early to be doing this. 02:15, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I think its a good idea, as long as they're kept small. I'm not very good at cleaning up pictures though. DukeLions 00:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Page Image For the life of me I cannot find the page with the image with all the felt members (the one used in this article). Can someone provide a link, please? The mug shot pic is from here. The "The Felt" picture is a part of this video. DukeLions 18:21, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Another Suggestion Perhaps we need a page for the purpose of housing all of The Felt's artifacts, like the voodoo doll, the effigies, the crowbar, the egg timer, the oven, and the Cairo Overcoat, since they seem to be rather important items that can function outside of possesion by members of The Felt. Just an idea. 20:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I like this idea. You could call it Time Artifacts or something like that in case they are seen outside of the intermission, and if not, then they are still what they are. Kbmr 19:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Quarters Is it worth mentioning at all that Quarters, being 'muscle', might be named partially for using a roll of quarters as a fist-filler? Or am I going way out on a limb here? Aryst0krat 23:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Are we sure that Can and Clover are dead? I think Spades was just sent to another timeline in which they were already dead, so those two should still be alive in the main timeline... Purple Ninjakoopa 21:40, February 11, 2010 (UTC)